callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nikolai Belinski
:For the WWII Russian tank commander, see Nikolai Badanov. For the Loyalist helicopter pilot, see Nikolai. Sergeant Nikolai Belinski (Russian: Николай Белинский) is a Russian soldier who fought in the Red Army, and is a playable character in Zombies. His player indicator color is blue (shared with Robert McNamara and Robert Englund), but is randomized in Moon. Biography "Stalin himself cannot stare Nikolai in the eye, no one can. There, in his eyes, you will see the soul of a man burning with the hatred of all things living. His closet is full of skeletons, many of them with the flesh still attached. Early in his career, Nikolai had quickly made his way up through the party ranks by killing the next man in line, and by marrying politically. Ultimately, his aspirations all came crashing down after his fifth wife mysteriously died while cleaning his axe with her neck. Little did he know that she had been sleeping with a high ranking party official on the side. This made Nikolai infamous, and his reputation spread quickly through the party. It was not long before Stalin himself had heard about Nikolai. More importantly, he feared Nikolai. As soon as the war started, our hero was dropped on the front lines and forgotten about, where he wallowed in self pity and Vodka for several years. There are many weapons in his arsenal, not least of which is his breath." :— Nikolai's bio added with Map Pack 2 in World at War. Appearances *Nacht der Untoten (Black Ops version only) *Verrückt (Black Ops version only) *Shi No Numa *Der Riese *Kino der Toten *Ascension *Call of the Dead (Heard only) *Shangri-La *Moon Quotes Shi No Numa/Quotes}} Der Riese/Quotes}} Kino der Toten/Quotes}} Ascension/Quotes}} Shangri-La/Quotes}} Moon/Quotes}} Gallery Portrait Vodka.jpg|Nikolai's Portrait in Kino der Toten Nikolai Belinski by SouthChickenGuy.jpg|Nikolai's Picture From Shi no Numa NikolaiDerRieseCam37.jpg|Nikolai in Der Riese Nika.png|Nikolai in Shangri-La Wavgun.png|Nikolai holding the Wave Gun CoDWaW_Nikolai.jpg|Nikolai Belinski Model Trivia *His first-person model is the same of Mason's in the mission "Vorkuta" *Nikolai has blue eyes. *Nikolai Belinski shares the same character model as Private Chernov from the Russian campaign in Call of Duty: World at War. However, upon entering the train at the climax of "Blood and Iron" in Call of Duty: World at War, the player can see another soldier who looks exactly like Private Chernov on the train whilst Sergeant Viktor Reznov is speaking to the player's character, Private Dimitri Petrenko. *Based on the majority of his dialogs, Nikolai is an alcoholic and loves vodka, however dialog from Richtofen suggests that the Element 115 used on him caused him to become an alcoholic. *Out of all three of the other characters, Nikolai shows the highest respect for Dempsey while he and Richtofen appear to have a strong friendship while having no respect for Takeo Masaki at all. *Before the war, he was apparently a carpenter, because he says "In Russia, I was a carpenter, you know." after getting the Carpenter power-up. *Nikolai is a Cossack and a Bolshevist. *Whenever Nikolai kills a zombie by knifing, he says a line. Knifing many zombies can result in him saying over four lines simultaneously. *During 115 in Kino der Toten, Nikolai will sometimes sing along to one of the verses in his own version of that part. *Nikolai's weapon of choice seems to be the PPSh-41,FN FAL and H115 Oscillator. *Nikolai at one time in his life either lived or worked on a pig farm. *Aside from his many wifes Nikolai's family includes: ** A sister he refers to multiple times. It is also mentioned in Ascension that she made Matryoshka Dolls and he hated her. ** His brother in law. He also hates him as well. ** A daughter from one of his wifes . *He was married at least seven times, and murdered at least five of them. The first wife was killed with a shotgun, the second is by either a PPSh-41 or a PTRS-41, the fifth wife was killed by an axe. Only his fourth wife was confirmed to have escaped alive. Even then, another Ascension quote implies he chased this wife down, and promptly beat her to death with his own hands. He mentions having a seventh wife in Moon, which also means he had a sixth but has not mentioned killing either of them. It appears that his seventh wife is still alive, as one of his quotes in Moon states that he has to tell her about his new girlfriend. *His third wife is bad at cooking. *After the player completes the Original Characters Trapped for the first time in co-op, they will receive a gamer picture of Nikolai's profile card as seen in Shi No Numa's loading screen. *Nikolai is afraid of heights. *His affection for vodka refers to the stereotype that all Russians love vodka. *Based on his quotes from Shangri-La, he hates Stamin-Up, due to its terrible taste, and Deadshot Daiquiri for making him see as if he was sober. He doesn't seem to mind the others, though he gets annoyed with the fish taste of Quick Revive as said in Moon and Kino der Toten. *According to his biography and some of his quotes, he met , who sent him to the front because of his murderous nature and because he himself feared Nikolai. This is why Nikolai refers to Stalin as a traitor who "stabbed him in the back". *On Moon, Nikolai seems to enjoy using the Gravity Lift. *Nikolai calls the FN FAL the "falafel", similar to Tank calling the Wunderwaffe DG-2 the "Wonder Waffle" and Richtofen calling the P.E.S. "pies." *Rarely when using the Pack-A-Punch Machine, he will sing the Quick Revive jingle. *According to some of the quotes on Moon, Nikolai thought the Moon was made out of cheese, referencing many 60´s cartoons. *Nikolai always complains about the weight of the M14. *Nikolai is the only character to keep his hat on Moon. *Nikolai has a serious dislike for crawler zombies. References ru:Николай Белинский Belinski, Nikolai Belinski, Nikolai Belinski, Nikolai Belinski, Nikolai Belinski, Nikolai Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Characters Category:Red Army Soldiers Category:Ascension Category:Call of the Dead Category:Shangri-La Belinski, Nikolai Belinski, Nikolai Belinski, Nikolai Belinski, Nikolai Belinski, Nikolai Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Characters Category:Red Army Soldiers Category:Ascension Category:Call of the Dead Category:Shangri-La Category:Russia Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Multiplayer Game Modes